Alphabet of Love
by Fiamatta Montague
Summary: How do you spell I Love You? NaLu. Sentence fic.


Title: **Alphabet of Love**

Pairing: NaLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: How do you spell I Love You?

Rating: **K+**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Attention**

"Luce?" He looked at her with a questioning gaze. Bewildered, she turned towards him and away from the dance of the falling leaves outside their window. He heaved a sigh and smiled sheepishly at his wife. "Finally! For a moment there I was thinking of burning up all those leaves just so you would look at me."

**Beach**

She was laughing and running so hard that Lucy didn't mind the burning sun on her skin. It had been a while since Team Natsu went on an outing like this. Right now, everything felt perfect, Erza was enjoying lying under the sun, Gray was blending in with the crowd – a day when no one would scold him for not wearing a shirt, Happy was floating on the water waiting for a fish to come out, and Natsu was holding her hand as she ran towards the sea. Yes, everything was okay.

**Cherish**

She already forgot the number of times he said "I Love You", but every time he did so, her heart would always flutter at the sound of his voice and she would always feel most cherished.

**Dream**

When she was a child, Lucy always dreamt of having her own children. She never thought that dream would be possible until she met a certain pink-haired mage and recently gave birth to their first son, Nate.

**Entangled**

Natsu always believed that he and Lucy were going to be together forever. He had that thought in mind when he accepted a long mission which would probably last up to a year. Right now, as he looked at the stars at night, he would always think of her eyes and the way she felt right in his arms.

**Fractured**

The first time Lucy went out on a solo mission. Natsu was beyond rage. He even demanded to have permission to retrieve her until Makarov told him otherwise. Four days passed by, and when Lucy returned with serious injuries, he vowed to never let her on a solo mission again.

**Garden**

Lucy was always fascinated at the way Natsu's appetite worked. So when she finally had her own garden, she started to plant various vegetables and fruits on the small patch of land. She even started to take cooking lessons with Mirajane. Oh the things people do for love.

**Hunted**

She knew it. Her life was definitely ruined from this day onward. Heck that was if she would come out alive after this. She always had a hunch that someday she would die by the hands of Aquarius – which sounded less painful at the moment, or by some creepy mad man. Right now, as Lucy walked with a candle flickering on her hand, she swore to life that the moment she exit this cave, she would kill Natsu and his good old cat for coaxing her to participate in Fairy Tail's test of courage game.

**Ink**

Levy always commended her writing prowess. Her novels were always a hit to the blue-haired mage; so when her twentieth birthday arrived, she wasn't surprised to see a box full of inks and pens as present from the said mage.

**Jam**

"Luce, can you help me make this strawberry jam?" Natsu asked sheepishly. "Okay, where do you need some help?" she asked as she eyed the luscious strawberries on the table together with some sugar and honey on the side. "Everything Luce, I need help in everything, I want to make this right." She eyed him suspiciously as she held up one strawberry, "But why strawberry?" He scratched his head and gave out a laugh, "So you would always remember me when you eat this jam!"

**Kite**

Natsu knew that playing kite at his age would produce laughter from the people around him. Well, he doesn't even care one bit, as long as everyone would be able to read the "Lucy is Mine – Natsu" sign on his kite.

**Love**

Love was something Lucy always wanted to achieve. She knew her father would never be able to love her as his daughter, so when she met a certain pink-haired mage with a flying blue cat as his company, she figured that maybe this time, love would soon come knocking at her door.

**Mark**

Erza was eyeing Lucy with a raised eyebrow as the blonde raised a cup to her lips. "Lucy, what in the world are you wearing?" She pointed at the shimmering thing in Lucy's left ring finger. "Oh this? Natsu gave this to me last night, I'm getting married!"

**Nourish**

Her cooking may not be exemplary but she most definitely has what it took to care for someone like Natsu – her undying love and dedication.

**Open**

Courting Lucy was similar to walking into a battle with blindfolds in your eyes. She was so hard to get and would always block his moves. After two months of painstakingly wooing Lucy, Natsu finally saw his chance when she opened up and said I love you to him for the first time.

**Present**

Now more than ever was the most important time in their life. Lucy never felt happier as she exchanged "I dos" with her husband.

**Quilt**

For their first born son, Lucy made a quilt as she stayed at home for all those nine months that Natsu refused to let her go on missions. By the time she gave birth, they used the quilt (proudly) to celebrate their newborn child – even though it heavily lacked in the aesthetic department.

**River**

Like a flowing river their love blossomed and turned into something better. Twenty years and still growing strong. Their love never faded.

**Summer**

Lucy always loved Natsu's name. Whoever told her that summer always meant hot and sweaty days, they were all wrong. For her, Natsu would always remain as sweet as honey, always leaving a refreshing feeling whenever she thought of him.

**Tender**

He caressed her cheek tenderly as he murmured sweet noting into her ear. It has already become a habit ever since they got married. As he tucked himself to sleep, Natsu hugged Lucy closer to his body to face a new morning together once more.

**Umbrella**

It was pouring down unusually heavy today. Lucy stood among the sheds in the plaza. Of all the days to forget her umbrella, today was the day the heavens decided to cry. She heaved off an angry grunt at the weather and looked up ahead of the streets. At least, the view was nice.

**Vision**

On the fifth month of Lucy's pregnancy, Natsu had a vision. He saw that he was going to have a daughter with Lucy and so he started betting with Gray – who betted that Lucy would have a son. Turns out, Natsu lost 500,000 Jewels to the Ice Mage. Gray was right, it really was a boy.

**Wink**

The town of Rose wasn't really that bad at all, nope, it was definitely one of the prettiest they went to. But when the men in town started whistling and winking at Lucy's direction, Natsu, Gray and Happy just had to cause a fiasco in order for them to be kicked out of town.

**Xylophone**

If it wasn't for Mirajane's brilliant idea of how to woo Lucy, Natsu would be comfortably lounging around his house and eating. But no, he was currently under the tutelage of a scary Erza and an equally scary Mira while he learned the art of music.

**Yearn**

Finally, after a long mission, he was back at Magnolia in one piece. Happy was nagging at him to go see Wendy and tend his injuries, but he shook his head and had a resolve of steel, for tonight, the one person he wanted and needed to see first was not Wendy, but the person his heart yearned for – which constituted of something blonde and a big warm smile.

**Zoom**

The moment she said yes, Natsu never understood how he got to the guild and back to Lucy within seconds. He was so nervous about his upcoming proposal to Lucy that he left the ring back at the guild. Good thing she only smacked him in the head instead of taking back her _yes_.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedbackcomments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


End file.
